


smitten

by robiland



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Short One Shot, call this a study on kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robiland/pseuds/robiland
Summary: Mei reflects on the nature of Aleksandra's kiss and all its applications.





	

**Author's Note:**

> girl angst dealer™ @llesbianisme Nov 17  
> i wanna write more kissing scenes. just kissing.

 

Mei was no literature buff, but from all that she knew about language and all its applications, if there was one word she would use to describe Aleksandra's kisses, it would be "smitten".

 

Perhaps it was the way she would put up with the very obviously uncomfortable way she had to position her neck if it meant she would get to taste her lover's lips for just a bit longer, or the way she would stop to brush her pointed nose against the cold tip of Mei's, or how she would stop to mumble something from her arsenal of endearing terms for Mei.

 

Aleksandra was bashful in the most uncharacteristic, yet so predictable ways. Mei knew she loved that, no matter how often they'd kissed, there would always be a part of Aleksandra that was nervous that she would get it wrong (again; she must have apologized a thousand times for knocking Mei's glasses to the floor on one unfortunate evening). Little made Mei smile more than when she felt Aleksandra's lips curve into a smile whenever she heard an approving "mmm" from her lover - some indication that she knew what she was doing. She'd been so trained to listen for it that, if she didn't hear such noises, she'd pester Mei mid-liplock to know if she was enjoying it. The answer was always an enthusiastic, giggly "yes". 

 

Then there were the more passionate kisses, saved for late nights or stolen moments in corridors between meetings. Times where Aleksandra was just a little less careful, but in the most perfect way - her grip on Mei's waist was tight, strong, but protective. Her fingers, if they weren't busy in other places, would thread through Mei's hair, doing away with her carefully pinned bun in favour of playing with the strands. Her full, wide lips completely encompassed Mei's except for moments where she would bring her teeth into the mix, nipping at Mei's lips to portray much more dominance than she actually liked to have in the bedroom.

 

Most of all, though, little could communicate the kisses Aleksandra - no, Zarya - gave her before a battle. Whether they were facing rogue Omnics or Talon or some unfathomable threat that they had no choice but to brave, her kisses were soft, but communicated everything Mei needed to know about the dangers of their occupation. Kisses that communicated that, no matter how they didn't want to consider the possiblilty, it may very well be their last one. They were lucky enough that it hadn't been the case thus far.

 

Of everything, Mei appreciated the feelings of sameness in all of Aleksandra's kisses, no matter the situation. Every kiss she shared with her lover had something to it that was so quintessentially _Aleks_. So quintessentially smitten with Mei.

 


End file.
